Ikuto the CAT!
by Strawberry cake with Yaoi
Summary: For my cat, Rocky. Edit


**Ikuto the…. CAT?**

* * *

(A note from the author:

Yes I know, everyone has read about Ikuto turning into a cat… But I'm making this story about my cat, Rocky. Rocky is a 5 months old kitten and is turning 6 in the 22nd of June. I'm making a story about him cause his sick. So Rocky, this is for you. And this is how I tell you, how much I love you.)

* * *

**Edit: Tuesday May 17****th**** 2011. Yes… There were many errors and mistakes in this one ( it also has my old name – AnimeMangaLover123 OTL how lame was that? :/ ) Well enjoy the new version. **

**P.S even though this was a long time ago… My cat is doing fine now. He has gotten fatter though. =-=**

* * *

Ikuto was a cat. No… Ikuto IS a cat. Not the guy who has blue hair but just a Russian blue cat (Rocky isn't Russian Blue Breed though. He is a DMC). Amu was there beside him. Ikuto purring near her while Amu smiled and patted him. He was deeply in love with her as she was to him.

Amu really cares about Ikuto. And you know why Amu called this Russian Blue cat Ikuto? It's because it's blue. Just like Ikuto's hair. Ikuto (Cat guy) likes Ikuto too, but he felt quite uncomfortable to the thought that Amu would actually call such a cat with his name.

Ikuto (Cat) also likes Ikuto. He is always seen purring near Ikuto, but the young man was too annoyed (or maybe embarrassed), and tries to push it away from him.

Yoru likes Ikuto (Cat). Usually when Amu is away or Ikuto, Yoru would come over and play with Ikuto.

But when night comes, and when Amu is about to fall asleep, she leaves the window open so Ikuto (Cat) would go out and come in the room anytime he wants.

**Amu's POV**

I saw Ikuto sliding out from the window. His yellow eyes shined deep in the dark. As he left the house, I smiled and went back to sleep.

Morning came. I was excited when I woke up this morning. To see Ikuto, but then today, somehow, he didn't come back. Something was wrong. I called his name everyday but it seems that, he couldn't hear me… I called his name several times. Telling him I need him. Telling him that he can't leave me now. Telling him I love him. My voice started began to tremble more, as I call his name again and again.

Why isn't he coming back? I thought. I always give positive reasons to myself. Maybe he just can't hear me that is all. Maybe I should relax. After all he may come back at the middle of the night. But as I kept thinking, my thought seems to fade of the positiveness and the bad reasons came.

His dead. He isn't coming back. Someone must've too him.

Tears burst out of my eyes.

As I lay in bed I couldn't help it. "Ikuto…Come back." I said.

A few days has passed. No sign of Ikuto around. His bowl was there, still full of his favourite dish. I looked at it closely and tears in my eyes.

I lay on bed.

At school, all of my friends approached me, trying to comfort me and telling me not to worry since Ikuto will come back home for sure. But I couldn't help it. Hearing 'Ikuto' in my ears, I start to run away and was left alone mostly of the time. As I was at home, I looked and remembered the precious memories of Ikuto and I. The first time I held him in my arms. I giggled and held him closely to my chest and he purrs with delight. But it was worse and I started to cry.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the window. Opening my eyes, I saw Ikuto (Cat guy) and Ikuto (Cat) was outside. With happy tears I went up and opened the window for both of them. I explained to Ikuto that I was worried when Ikuto didn't arrive back home. I gave him a reward of cat food. Ikuto Tsukiyomi chuckled and his eyes beautifully glance at mine.

But instead he gave a kiss in the cheek. I blushed and smiled with joy.

I got my two best men beside me. One purring near me and the other, his arms around me.

Ikuto and Ikuto…

* * *

"So what did you guys think?" I said holding Ikuto (Cat) in my arms, while Ikuto was purring in my hands.

"I think it was dumb of you to do that." Said Ikuto (Cat guy).

Amu gasped. "No it wasn't! It was nice of AnimeMangaLover123 to make a story about her/his sick cat!" Cried Amu.

I smiled at Amu. "Thank you Amu!" I said giving her a smile.

"I do not owe Shugo Chara, but if I did, my least favorite characters of Shugo Chara would be dead. Starting with...TADASE*!" I cried pointing a pistol at Tadase.

Tadase looks at me and said, "What?"

I pull the trigger, but the bullet hits Nagihiko coffee. The coffee burst and it spills over Nagihiko.

"OW! OW! OWW!" Cried Nagihiko.

It was awkward all of a sudden. Finally, Me, Amu, Ikuto and Tadase slipped away silently.

**More Random moments for Madam Rose!** XD ( Which will be dead for now :D )

* * *

* I take it back when I said I wanted to kill Tadase. D: I want to hug that fluffy cute… Uke.

Tadase: Eh?

Me: * **looks at Tadase *** COME HERE YOU ADORABLE UKE!

*** hugs Tadase ***

Tadase: EHH? * **gets hugged * **No! Strawberry! You're hugging too hard!

Ikuto: …

* * *

**END**


End file.
